


Space Pirate

by Prince_Aelin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Aelin/pseuds/Prince_Aelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laser guns, Electric blades, Spaceships. <br/>Welcome to the Galaxius. Home to thousands of planets, millions of ships, billions of citizens. Also home to a war between the High Justicar and the Colonies. A long, brutal war which has halted many a time. In the midst of the bloody battles, the Space Pirates raid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Pirate

Not started yet. Patience is a virtue. you dont even need to read it.


End file.
